1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the temperature controlling apparatus for a spa, in general, and, more particularly, to a an apparatus for selectively controlling the thermostat setting on the heating apparatus by means of a controller mechanism at the spa side and from inside the spa.
2. Prior Art
There are many known recreational devices of the spa or hot tub variety which are available on the market. These devices include heating apparatus which is used to heat the water contained within the spa or hot tub. The heating apparatus is selectively rendered operative by means of a thermostat which is controlled by the user of the spa or hot tub.
In most cases, the thermostat is mounted adjacent to the heating apparatus. This is, typically, because the thermocouple which is connected to the thermostat and which senses the temperature at the water heating apparatus is, desirably, mounted in close proximity to the thermostat. This prevents an excessive temperature gradient across the thermocouple and/or its connectors. However, in the prior art, because the thermostat is located adjacent to the heating unit and because the heating unit is usually mounted at a location which is remote from the spa (for example underneath the spa structure) any alteration or modification in the water temperture which is to be effected by changing the setting of the thermostat, is either awkward or cumbersome because of the remote location thereof. As a consequence, users of the spa tend to partake of the use of the spa with a temperature which is not precisely that which is desired.
The techniques which have been used in the past are both cumbersome and awkward. Moreover, these techniques are less than accurate. Typically, the prior art techniques require removal of panels or doors to gain access to thermostat location for adjustment. This requirement can be a substantial inconvenience to the spa user.
Some control manufacturers have provided remotely located thermostats. However, these all require that electricity, either 110 volts or 6 volts be located at the spa side. This technique is clearly unsafe. As well, the results (i.e. thermostat adjustment) are unreliable. Also, moisture and humidity soon render the controls or the light circuits inoperative.